Reinicio
by FAN BLEEDMAN
Summary: Este es un fic de GRIM SNAFU solo le podran entender si ban a las paginas de BLEEDMAN. Apasado casi medio año desde HALLOWEEN Y Grimjr no se a podido perdonar a si mismo por su terible error.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es el primer fic de GRIM SNAFU en Español que se ase en esta pagina. para entenderle a este fic tendran que ir a www.grim . snafu - comics . com/.) o si lo quiere en español vallan a www.bleedman.maneko.cl

Como es bastante ovio esto no me pertenese. esto es una idea loca que e tenido desde ase tiempo y queri esperar que terminaran GRIM SNAFU antes de aser este fic pero no me pude aguantar y aora lo estoy asiendo.

Es muy posible que no resiba muchos Reviews ya que muy pocas personas que ablan Español saben aserca de BLEEMAN y sus creasiones de doujinshi como PPGD, GRIM SNAFU y mas resientemente SUGAR SNAFU, pero mi faborita es GRIM SNAFU o como le disen algunos GRIM TALES.

Este es un Grimjr x Minimandy, sino le gusta la pareja? sensillamente no lo lean, entendido. y perdonen cualquier falta de otografiaca el español no es mi fuerte.

* * *

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en rl imfamundo (el sol del imframundo era muy parecido al del halloween) y el príncipe Grim jr despertaba en su habitación real.

Grim jr en pensamientos-Me levanto de mi cama como todas las mañanas, se que mi vida a cambiado yo e cambiado y todo por lo sucedido en HALLOWEEN, ya a pasado casi medio año desde entonces. No lo soporto, no soporto levantarme cada mañana y fingir que nada sucedió de que todo fue un mal sueño, que mas quisiera que solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero no es así solo necesitó verme al espejo y ver ese ojo gris para saber que no fue un mal sueño, que fue real, que todo el sufrimiento que cause fue real, me maldigo a mi mismo por eso, yo no merezco ser el príncipe del reino del inframundo, no merezco tener una Hermana como MINNIE, ni tampoco merezco este ojo que me recuerda sin piedad todo el mal que cause, como quisiera quitármelo, pero fue y es parte de MINNIE, si melo quito es como si rechazara a MINNIE que deporcin ya a sufrido demasiando por mi culpa y todo por unos estupidos celos, si pudiera ya me habría matado a mi mismo ase mucho tiempo, talvez con mi muerte todos estarían mejor y por fin me liberaría de este este sufrimiento de culpa que me atormentan sin piedad y que me quema el ama, pero es irónico yo soy la futura muerte el siguiente recolector de almas en pena, es por eso que no puedo morir y que me obligan a vivir con esta culpa y sufrimiento por toda la eternidad y que con cada día aumenta mi dolor, creo que yo me e convertido en un alma en pena por toda la ertenidad, pero el daño esta echo no importa lo que haga, el pasado no se puede cambiar no importa lo que haga-se decía para si mismo en sus pensamientos, apretando su puños mientras una pequeña lagrima recorre su rostro.

Después de unos momentos se levanto de su cama y se valla en su vallo privado del lado de su abitacion y despues se puso una vestimenta clásica apropiada para un príncipe. Sale de su cuarto y comienza a caminar en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, casi no hay nadie solo los guardias y unos pocos sirvientes que comenzaban con sus labores, pero el solo seguían caminado por los pacillos sin rumbo ni destino fijo y con su mente totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de alguna manera termino en la biblioteca principal del castillo.

Antes el odiaba este lugar, pero ahora es uno de los únicos sitios del castillo donde puede estar sol y de alguna manera en paz, sin que nadie lo moleste, así es como siempre debería ser, solo el y las frías y silenciosas sobras que lo rodean, esas palabras se repetían como eco en su mente, pero no importa lo que haga esos recuerdos de su terrible error siempre lo alcanzan, lo acosan, lo atormentan sin piedad.

-Que estas asiendo aquí tan temprano querido Hermano?.-una familiar y dulce vos se escucha en la entrada de la biblioteca, Junior sabe muy bien quien es, no necesita voltear para saberlo, el sabe que es ella es la persona que mas daño y sufrimiento a sufrido por su culpa, solo oír su tierna vos ase que su alma tiemble de tristeza. El voltea atrás y así es hay esta su querida Hermana Minnie, aun con un solo ojo su mirada sigue llena de compasión y amor. Junior no sabe de donde saca el valor para mirarla a la cara, esa cara que después de su reconstrucción no ha perdido su resplandor.

-Minnie-es lo único que puede decir la temblorosa vos Junior.

-querido Hermano que ase uste aquí tan templano en la biblioteca del castillo.-dijo ella con su suave vos.

-yo solo caminaba por el castillo-dijo el intentando calmar su temblorosa vos.

-acaso sucede algo, no es muy común en ti dar caminatas por el castillo a tan temprana hora de la mañana-dijo mirando fijamente a Junior pero si perder su encanto.

-no, no pasa nada.-dijo el tartamudeando volteando su cabeza rompiendo así sus miradas entrelazadas.

Junior pudo sentir como Minnie se acercaba a el, y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de el y moviendo suavemente la mano en su mejilla, asiendo mover la cara de Junior y su mirada asía ella. Sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo pero ahora la distancia entre su rostros es de unos pocos centímetros ni uno dé los dos dice nada, Junior solo puede sentir sus propias lagrimas recorrer su equeletico rostro, el no quiere que ella lo vea llorar, porque el sabe que ella sufriría aun mas que el, pero el no lo puede evitar, el no se puede perdonar así mismo por lo que le izo sufrir a Minnie. Que solo después de haberla perdido una ves, pudo saber realmente lo que ella significaba para el y lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Minnie pone sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su Hermano hasta su espalda, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, Junior solo puede sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Minnie abrasando el suyo, a pesar de todo su calidez no se a perdido. Algunas de las lágrimas de Junior caen sobre el elegante vestido de Minnie.

-no llores mi querido Hermano todo esta bien, todo estará bien-dise muy suavemente, aferrandose aun mas al cuerpo de su Hermano. Junior pudo ver como una lagrima solitaria se escapo del ojo de Minnie, recorriendo la suave mejilla de su querida Hermana.

Ambos sienten como sus rostros comienzan a acercarse y cada ves la distancia entre sus labios se vuelve casi inexistente, pero su acto de amor prohibido fue interrumpido antes de realizarse, por el sonido de alguien acercándose a la entrada de la biblioteca, los dos se separaron y tomaron un poco de distancia entre ellos, unos segundos después la bibliotecaria, es decir la cargada de la biblioteca real entro por la entrada principal.

-príncipe Grim jr, princesa minimandy-dijo una blbliotecaria joven dando una pequeña reverencia.

-buenos días, ya puedes comenzar tus labores en la biblioteca-dijo junior

-entendido príncipe Grim-dijo la Bibliotecarria dando otra peña reverencia.

Junior comenzó a caminar asía la puerta principal y saliendo así de la biblioteca.

Minnie solo pudo ver como su Hermano salía de la biblioteca.

-disculpe princesa se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿ohrita paso algo entre usted y el príncipe?.

La princesa del inflamundo solo sacudió se cabeza de lado a lado mirando un momento al suelo ates de salir de la biblioteca.

CONTINUARA:

* * *

Que les paresio, es un poco corto.

Esperare con gusto su REVIEWS antes de poner mas capitulos que seran un poco mas largos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de esto me pertenece. Una cosa, no creo poder interpretar muy bien la forma de hablar de Mnnie ya que ella dice las cosas de una forma tan poética que es difícil de imitar, pero are lo mejor posible.

* * *

En el templo del tiempo, en la zona fantasma Clockwork estaba mirando el futuro y a un lado estaba un Ángel (el mismo que apareció en halloween) y dos observadores del más alto rango. Primero se vio una imagen del castillo del inframundo en ruinas y cubierto en llamas negras y rojas como la sangre donde una sombría figura del tamaño de un niño salía de la llamas flotando con una hoz en la mano, segundos después se pudo ver como un agujero negro apareció en el pecho y en las palmas de aquel ser, comenzando a absorber a gran velocidad a todo el inframundo dentro de su ser, aumentando y fortaleciendo su ya terrorífico poder.

Las imágenes comensaron a caviar dirigiéndose varios años mas asía el futuro, donde se veía un futuro donde el inframundo ya no existía y el mundo celestial había sido vencido y todos sus habitantes y Ángeles fueron asesinados por el mismo ser, ya no avía poder ni vida en el mundo celestial, y en el mundo terrenal (el mundo humano) era un caos universal, mil beses peor que cualquier Apocalipsis. Los volcanes estallaban, los mares se secaban y en otras partes se desbordaban, las tormentas, huracanes y ciclones no cesaban en todo el mundo, los polos se derretían y el ecuador se congelaba, creando tormentas magnéticas y el letricas en todo el mundo, las penumbras, sombras y tinieblas dominaban los cielos desviando los rayos del sol que no lograban entrar en la tierra, matando así a toda la vida vegetal y animal del planeta. los terremotos se sentían en todo el planeta creando tsunamis y desmoronando montañas, caos y muerte eran la ley, ya no podía haber vida ni natural ni sobrenatural ni de ninguna clase, los muertos ya no reencarnaban ni aparecían en la zona fantasma como fantasma y los que avían fueron destruidos y los mas poderosos fueron absorbidos por el mismo ser, a igual que todos los héroes globales del mundo terrenal que intentaron detener aquel que era la fuente de todo este caos y desequilibrio universal. Los humanos haber que no tenían oportunidad trataron escapar a otros mundos, pero sin importar a donde fueran aquel ser de muerte, caos y destrucción los encontraba y los aniquilaba a todos, asiéndose así más poderoso con cada alma que arrebataba y absorbía.

-Tu interferencia en halloween a causado que el futuro sea un caos, ¿que dices en tu defensa Clockwork?. - dijo con mucho enojo uno de los observadores.

-Yo solo estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo. - dijo Clockwork muy tranquilo volteando a ver al observador.

-Tu trabajo es cuidar las líneas del tiempo, no interferir en ellas, tú como guardián del tiempo debiste haber anticipado lo que ocurriría en el futuro con tu intervención con el joven príncipe Grim jr- dijo el otro observador aun más molesto.

-Tenía que hacerlo sino una terrible tragedia sucedería.- respondió Clockwork muy calmado a lo que molesto aun más a los dos observadores.

-¡¿Que puede ser peor que lo que acabamos de ver Clockwork?!. - dijo enfurecido el primer observador apuntando asía las imágenes del futuro.

-Ni si quiera Dan phanton significaba tanto peligro como este niño. - menciono el segundo observador volteando a ver al Ángel que tan solo se había quedado viendo las imágenes muy seriamente.

-Estoy seguro que Clockwork no tenía malas intensiones, pero esta aberración que en el futuro nos destruirá a todos, tiene que ser detenido antes de que sea demasiado tarde, por lo tanto este asunto queda ahora en manos del mundo celestial. - dijo el Ángel de una manera muy fría, volteando hacia los observadores.

-Estamos de acuerdo, por favor encargase de este ser inmundo antes de que sea muy tarde, los observadores estaremos muy agradecidos, ahora el destino de los mundos esta en sus manos. - dijo el primer observador asiendo una ligera reverencia.

-Bien ahora que todo esta en confirmado me retiro para dar mi informe a los grados superiores y así actuar rápido para detener y destruir esta amenaza lo mas pronto posible.

Después de decir esto desapareció en una ráfaga de luz y segundos después los observadores también desparecieron del lugar, saliendo así del santuario del tiempo. Dejando solo a Clockwork que volvió a mirar las imágenes del futuro que ahora mostraban a una figura esquelética que vestía una vestimenta tipo dark con túnica, guantes y capucha todo de color rojo negro, un par de grandes alas demoníacas echas totalmente de hueso negro traspasaba la túnica a igual que una larga cola esquelética de igual color y en una de las manos que parecían mas afiladas garras sostenía una larga y extraña hoz con extraños símbolos de rojo intenso grabada en ella. Entonces levanto la hoz con los dos brazos asía arriba para luego golpear fuertemente el suelo con la hoz creando una gigantesca explosión equivalente a la explosión de mil mundos, destruyendo por completo mundo celestial (el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento) y cuyas ondas expansivas comenzaron a romper la realidad temporal, mientras que el salía de las llamas ardientes sin el mas mínimo daño posible ni agotamiento.

-Esto apenas comienza, no permitiere que ellos interfieran… aun. - dijo el guardián del tiempo para si mismo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-

EN EL CASTILLO DEL INFRAMUNDO…,

El día pasó sin contratiempo alguno en el castillo, Júnior había estado entrenando toda la mañana sus habilidades físicas de de combate en la sala de entrenamiento subterránea del castillo que es una habitación diseñada para entrenamiento de soldados y guardias reales aparte que es usada con mas frecuencia por la reina Mandy para platicar su tiro, puntería y manejo de armas para alguna ocasión y también por el Rey Grim para mantener sus poderes en forma como también manejo de la hoz, pero últimamente el que la mas usaba era el príncipe Júnior bajo la tutoría de su tío Orco en artes marciales y de su padre en dominio de sus poderes Reaper, el avance que a demostrado júnior era mas que excelente pero la forma y rapidez con que aprendía era un poco preocupan te para los padres de Júnior ya que se avían dado cuenta que mas de una ves Júnior se entrenaba por su propia cuenta a escondidas en las noches cuando nadie lo miraba llevando su cuerpo, habilidades y poderes asta los limites y durmiéndose o desmayándose de cansancio en la salas de entrenamiento asta que alguien lo encontraba en la mañanas, no le dijeron mucho a Júnior acerca de ese tema ya que sabían que esa era una forma en que Júnior lograba desatar su ira y frustración pero también para mantener su mente detraída de dolorosos pensamientos. En la tarde se la había estado estudiando con la maestra Huelga algo en que también había avanzado mucho en sus calificaciones y conocimientos en diferentes monterías.

Júnior también comenzaba a hacerse popular entre las chicas del inframundo y hacer reconocido por todo el reino, pero aunque en el pasado esto hubiera sido motivo de gran alegría, ahora para el joven príncipe eso ya no tenia la mas mínima importancia para el, ya que so en ves de causarle alegría solo le da mas dolor a su atormentada alma. Ya era alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Júnior caminaba por los pasillos del castillo viendo como los sirvientes preparaban todo para la fiesta real anual que se daría esa misma noche en el castillo real donde llegarían criaturas y personas de familias importantes de otras dimensiones junto a sus hijos para hablar de algunos asunto importantes y establecer relaciones publicas que mantenía en orden publico en el reino aunque lo ultimo no era muy importante ya que no había nadie lo suficiente mente Valiente o lo suficiente mente idiota en el reino que desafiara a sus padres ni mucho menos a su madre que asía temblar a todo el reino si quisiera. Júnior rió un poco al pensar en eso, entonces cambio de rumbo dirigiéndose a su habitación para alistarse ya que como el era el príncipe Júnior, futuro recolector de almas y futuro gobernante absoluto del inframundo era mas que esencial su presencia en la fiesta que se daría acabo.

Cuando llego a su habitación y la serró con doble seguro, entonces observo atentamente un momento era interesante la diferencia de su cuarto, entes del suceso de halloween el siempre dejaba desordenado su cuarto, con pelotas y balones por doquier entre otras cosas, pero después del suceso de Halloween el se había desecho de todo sus juguetes, tarjetas de colección, vahads y guantes de béisbol, pelotas y todas clase de niñerías que el ahora consideraba, tontas y innecesarias.

Júnior se acerco a un espejo de su habitación y se miro atentamente era evidente que su pelo había crecido bastante pero eso le daba un cierto estilo algo atractivo según decían, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que siempre llamaba su atención y que ese momento no era la exención era ese ojo gris en una de sus aberturas oculares, en ese momento Júnior apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los guantes negros sin dedos que llevaba puestos comenzaron a desgarrar se y romperse ante la fuerza y presión que eran sometidas mientras Júnior apretaba sus puños cada ves mas asta que una corriente de energía comenzó a rodear su puño derecho en ese momento Júnior no aguanto mas y golpeo bruscamente el vidrio con el puño derecho rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pequeños pedasos, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Príncipe Grim esta todo bien? hoy algo romperse. - dijo uno de los sirvientes afuera de la habitación.

-Todo esta bien. – dijo Júnior mirando su mano derecha que evidente mente estaba intacta a pesar del impacto, pero el guante se había roto por la mita. Entonces el sirviente volvió hablar.

–Entendido príncipe, solo le vengo a decir que su majestad Mandy me mando a decirle que se aliste pronto que los invitados no tardaran en venir. – Júnior no dijo nada de inmediato asta que finalmente hablo con una vos algo sombría.

–Entendido, ya puedes retirarte y dile a mi madre que bajo en seguida.

-Con su permiso. – dijo respetuosa mente el sirviente antes de irse. Júnior por su parte se sentó en la orilla de su cama para luego dar un profundo suspiro.

–¿Me estaré volviendo loco? y ¿desde cuando soy tan firme en mi forma de hablar?. – se preguntaba para si mismo el joven príncipe, no es que estuviera mal ser firme para hablar con los sirvientes ya que así debe ser alguien que algún día ocupara el trono, es solo que se sentía tan fuera de si al actuar de esa forma que le incomodaba de cierta firma, pero en ton ses decidió ya no pensar mas en eso, después le diría a un sirviente que limpiara los vidrios roto ahora lo mas importante era ver que se iba a poner para la muy formal fiesta que se daría acabo, primero vio una de sus mejores vestimentas y recordó lo que una vas su madre le dijo acerca que la de la forma en que se viste uno y el estilo que se usa dice mucho de uno, eso es lo primero que se cuenta para dar una primera buena impresión a la gente o seres importante es este tipo de fiesta. Júnior al recordar eso busco entre su ropa elegante y su demás ropa, busco algo simple y alabes elegante pero que también no llame mucho la atención pero que al mismo tiempo aspire respeto y refleje quien es el. En ese momento se detuvo y comenzó a pensar ¿quien era el? Aparte de ser el príncipe del inframundo sucesor al trono y futura muerte. En su interior ¿Qué era el? ¿Quién era el en realidad? ¿Por qué existía? ¿Que propósito de existencia tenia? Acaso solo existía para remplazar a su padre cundo fuera el momento y hacer mas dolor y sufrimiento como en Halloween. En ese instante un aura maligna comenzó a emerger de júnior rodeando todo su cuerpo sin que el se diera cuenta de nada, pero en eso Júnior movió su cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado en forma de desaprobación intentando alejar esos tristes pensamientos de el, asiendo que el aura maligna se desvaneciera de inmediato.

Entonces comenzó a buscar que ponerse y después de un rato eligió un traje algo parecido al de su tío Jack solo que el de Junior no tenia rayas, era mucho más negro con algunas partes color rojo intenso a igual que la corbata junto a unos nuevos guantes sin dedos color negro puro.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO...,

Minnie estaba muy contente en su habitación probándose un montón de vestidos tan elegantes como clásicos, su alegría era evidente, pero no estaba alegre por la fiesta, ella estaba alegre por otros motivos mas personales y secretos, bueno ya no tan secreto, ya que su querido hermano ya sabia lo que sentía por el y ella aria que esta noche fuera especial para los dos. Ella sabia muy bien que Júnior aun se culpaba por lo que le paso en Halloween, aunque a Minnie no le importaba mucho como había acabado su cuerpo ya que si ese era el precio que tenia que pagar para que su hermano supiera la verdad de ella y de sus sentimientos pues lo asetaba con todo gusto, pero se sentía triste de ver como Júnior se culpaba cruel mente así mismo por todo eso y de las cosas que no tuvo bajo su control. Aun así Minnie trataría de alegra a su Júnior en la fiesta. En ese momento se decidió por un vestido púrpura oscuro con rajas negras a los lados y un collar de un corazón muy parecido al de su maestra Huelga. Entonces abrió el corazón por la mitad revelando dos fotos en cada lado, la de la izquierda era una foto de cuando Minnie tenia cuatro años y estaba en el cumpleaños de Júnior que había cumplido cinco años y ella lo estaba abrasando tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que el se que daba petrificado y sorprendido por el repentino gesto de cariño que casi se caí al suelo, y la foto de la derecha era una foto mas reciente de Júnior muy alegre de aproximada mente de ase un año. Cerró el collar y se lo puso en el cuello con la parte del corazón bajo la vestimenta. Salio de su cuarto asía el cuarto de su hermano que no estaba muy lejos del aullo.

DE NUEVO EN AL CUARTO DE JUNIOR…,

Júnior ya estaba listo para la muy formal, elegante y aburrida fiesta de alta sociedad que se llevaría cabo en el castillos, tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo el no quería estar ahí solo se la pasaría aburrido saludando formalmente a criaturas de altos puestos sociales que estaban bajo el mando del rey y la reina es decir sus padres y también se la pasaría mirando como un tonto a algunos hijos de habitados que indudable mente intentarían cotejar a Minnie. Júnior se tenso ante tal pensamiento entonces suspiro resinado a acabar con esto, mientras mas rápido de inicio esto mas rápido terminaría así que se dirigió asía la puerta de su habitación saliendo y serrando la puerta cundo ya estaba en el pasillo pero no pudo dar mas de tres pasos antes de ver como una Minnie muy bien arreglada se acercaba a paso lento así el. Júnior solo desvío la mirada antes de que quedar hipnotizado por la maravillosa visión que tenia de su Hermanita en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Minnie seso su paso lento al ver a su hermano tan bien vestido en esos momentos, el traje le quedaba muy bien a la atractiva figura de su Hermano y que parte del ahora el largo pelo de Júnior cubría su abertura ocular derecha (donde tenia el ojo de Minnie) asiéndolo lucir muy atractivo y misterioso. lo cual hizo que las mejillas de Minnie se sonrojaran ligeramente en su pálida piel, sino fuera por su alta educación en etiqueta y conducta apropiada por parte de la maestra Huelga, ella hubiera ido rápidamente a abrasar fuerte mente y a besar a Júnior sin previo aviso. Pero en esos momentos pudo ver como Júnior se acerco a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo el ya la estaba abrasando tiernamente con sus brazos alrededor de ella y Minnie sorprendida y ala ves emocionada por el repentino acto de cariño que llenaba todo su cuerpo de una cálida cesación de seguridad al estar entre los brazos de su amor que la curruca suavemente asía el pecho de el, para luego sentir como Júnior le susurraba suavemente algo en el oído.

–Esta muy Hermosa. – fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue mas que suficiente para casi hacer que Minnie derramara lagrimas de entera felicidad y dicha, rápidamente Minnie abraso fuertemente a Júnior.

–Gracias. – respondió Minnie casi como un susurro, entonces sintió como el entrelazaba una de sus mano con una de ella. Minnie movía su cara asía la de Júnior para Luego ver como la mano libre de su Hermano movía delicada mente uno de sus mechones de la frente de ella con cuidado de no dañar el peinado para luego darle un suave y delicado pero ala ves dulce beso en la frente de Minnie la cual se quedo sin palabras que pudiera representar el maravilloso sentimiento que experimentaba en esos instantes que parecían un eternidad como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existirán ellos dos en todo el universo, pero fue Júnior quien abro primero.

–Será mejor que no dirijamos a la sala principal, ya nos deben estar esperando. – dijo Júnior con una suave vos lo cual Minnie solo pudo insistir con la cabeza al recordar la fiesta que se daría cabo en el castillo.

Júnior agarro suavemente la mano de Minnie, para luego caminar lentamente los dos con las manos entrelazadas, ambos sabían que allegar a la sala principal tendrían que soltarse la manos para evitar sospechas por eso caminaban lentamente para que aquel momento agradable para los dos durara lo mas posible.

Júnior se lamentaba por no haber besado los suaves labios de Minnie cuando tubo la oportunidad momentos atrás, pero el no se podía arriesgar que alguien pasara por ahí y presenciará aquel acto. Lo menos que el podía hacer en esos momento por Minnie era estar agarrados de las manos mientras caminaban lentamente asía la sala principal en total silencio para no romper el cálido ambiente que se produjo en ese instante.

De nuevo no había palabra ni frase que pudiera describir lo que sentía en esos momentos al estar agarrada de la mano con su querido y amado Júnior, se sentía calidad por estar así en esos momentos con el y también estaba sonrojada, por las simples pero significativas elogios que Júnior le dio y aun mas por el inolvidable beso que le dio en la frente, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo triste por que cuando llegaran cerca de la sala principal tendría que separarse ante los invitados.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
